D O W N F A L L
by Zoey Namine
Summary: El curioso ángel de la guarda continuó con sus descensos fugaces al mundo de los mortales. Hasta que nunca jamás volvió...[Victuuri] Ángeles y Demonios AU. One-Shot. Sadistic! Victor Nikiforov. Insinuación de Non-Con.


_Inspirado en el AU de Pandora Requiem._

* * *

 **DOWNFALL**

.

 _(...)_

* * *

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Su voz resonó como un divertido canturreo peligroso y seductor, los ojos celestes lo miraron con malicia interesada, la lengua bífida relamió los afilados y mortales colmillos. El instinto en bruto hormigueó en su piel, su corazón retumbó acelerado en su pecho, su yo interno rogándole levantarse y huir, sin embargo su cuerpo ardía de dolor por el golpe causado por su torpeza y él que era una criatura pura, siempre acostumbrado a caminar sobre superficies suaves, jamás había resentido la desagradable sensación de las magulladuras en su piel.

Sus alas temblaron y revolotearon detrás de él de una manera nerviosa, era pequeñas cuando estaban plegadas, las plumas mas largas a duras penas rosaban sus glúteos, totalmente inmaculadas. Y Yuuri, un ángel de la guarda, protector de los inocentes Querubines, se arrepintió de haber pecado de curioso por primera vez en su corta existencia. Usualmente sus protegidos, las almas por bajar a la tierra del rebaño, solían curiosear sobre las tierras por las que algún día iban a caminar, así que para evitar cualquier incidente que causase la corrupción temprana de sus Querubines, Yuuri pidió permiso a sus superiores y bajó en busca de vistas y experiencias para poder narrarles.

Era una travesura inocente y que duraba poco menos de diez minutos, Yuuri regresaba con las almas rápidamente, les contaba sobre lo verde de los arboles, el fresco de la brisa o el sonido del río al correr. Eran experiencias banales pero que dejaban encantados a sus niños alados, ansiosos por tener su propia aventura en la tierra creada por su Amado Padre.

El curioso ángel de la guarda continuó con sus descensos, en distintos lugares, cuando sus pies tocaban la piedra, césped, agua o tierra se apresuraba a realizar una vista panorámica, cerraba los ojos y ofrecía su cuerpo a las sensaciones dadas por la naturaleza creada por su Señor. Hasta que en una de sus intencionadas caídas, respirando con ojos cerrados el fresco aroma del bosque en el que se hallaba, escuchó un sorpresivo _crick_ proveniente de una rama fracturada. Yuuri se escondió detrás de un árbol con la gracia de un animalillo asustado.

Entonces lo notó, hermoso y casi divino, parado de espaldas a unos varios metros, detalló su figura intimidante, la cabellera platinada coronada por cuernos, la espalda ancha, los hombros fuertes, la cintura estrecha y tentadora, los muslos gruesos y estilizados, y rodeando toda esa magnificencia la más oscuras de las auras. El pobre alado permaneció estático en su lugar, temblando de miedo ante la primera vez que miraba a un desterrado, y allí en su inmovilidad le admiró hasta que la figura se retiró de lugar, y Yuuri recordó quien era, a qué reino pertenecía y cuan peligroso era lo que acababa de suceder.

Se negó a descender durante muchos días, no reportó su caso a la armada real, simplemente permaneció callado, nervioso y aterrorizado en su nube, cuidando a sus pequeños Ángelitos. Pero, inevitablemente, por presión de sus pequeños resguardados, Yuuri tuvo que bajar otra vez a tierras mortales, y una vez más se encontró con aquel ser perteneciente al reino destructor y adorador de las sombras, su piel vibró por la curiosidad, e ingenuamente, con pacitos de sombra, le siguió.

Y ahora se hallaba aquí, encogido patéticamente en frente de su potencial asesino. El Ángel volvió a detallar el ser delante de él.

Un demonio. Un elegante Señor oscuro. Un hijo de la mayor serpiente desterrada. Con la piel del torso y dorso decorada de brillantes escamas de color fucsia y vino tinto, sus manos cubiertas por un tono más oscuro y sus dedos coronados por garras oscuras casi negras; con grandes cuernos azabaches acristalados sobresaliendo de la lacia y corta cabellera plateada. Sus grandes ojos cyan lo miraron con una malicia abrumante, nata de ellos. Yuuri destacó en su clavícula cinco grandes piedras doradas hundidas en su piel, aquellas que significaban sus cuatro pecados capitales y su rango alto en el ejercito de los Daimôn.

Victor Nikiforov, reconoció el ángel admirante, el hijo menor favorito del ángel caído más peligroso. Un ser maestro de la lujuria, la avaricia, soberbia y envidia, que se estaba acercando a su patético cuerpo inmóvil y tembloroso.

—Así que tu eras el curioso pajarito que me ha estado persiguiendo—Su aturdidora voz de barítono se escuchó como un eco malicioso e hizo que el cuerpo de Yuuri se estremeciera con terror, sus labios temblaron intentando pronunciar palabras, pero incapaz de ello.

El demonio sonrió observando de arriba a abajo a la pobre criaturita alada, todo en él era precioso y puro, su piel nacarina apenas cubierta por telas de seda blanca, su cuerpo eran curvas adorables y suaves, regordetas; su carita asustada era una condecoración a la misma inocencia y sus grandes ojos achocolatados gritaban castidad y pánico. Su lengua bífida recorrió con deseo sus labios, y sus pupilas se afilaron con excitación, todo su instinto gritando por atacar a la presa a un palmo de él. El azabache sintió el peligro como agujas en la nuca. Picando dolorosamente su piel.

Un silencio peligroso se instaló entre ellos, todo el bosque a su alrededor estaba en completa mudez. Después del deslice de unos segundos tensos una corriente de brisa los acarició suavemente, aullando en sus oídos y levantado motas de arena y hojas. El siervo de la luz sintió su corazón martillar en su garganta, el Demonio lentamente se inclinó hacía adelante, como un depredador que asecha a su presa.

Entonces, el cuerpo del Ángel se dio la vuelta en un movimiento fugaz y se agachó para tomar impulso, sus alas se desplegaron bellamente, mostrándose blancas, fuertes y largas, lo elevaron al cielo con una eficaz rapidez, tan solo superable por el veloz movimiento de la mano engarrada del demonio platinado, quien tomó el tobillo del joven y lo azotó cruelmente contra el tronco de un árbol joven y duro.

Para el pobre ángel todo se volvió penumbras después de eso.

* * *

Una sonrisa sádica de afilados dientes blancos se deslumbró en la habitación oscura hecha de piedra y oro. Largas y oscuras garras rasguñaron en satisfacción la cama vestida de algodón egipcio donde yacía encadenado un asustado ser alado acurrucado en sí mismo.

El ángel secuestrado se hacía tan pequeño como las cadenas ardientes en sus muñecas le permitían mientras observaba a su verdugo acercarse. No tenía un mínimo de noción de cuanto tiempo había estado sumido en la oscuridad, ni cuantas veces su cuerpo había sido magullado y ensuciado.

Victor no tuvo reparos en recorrer la piel desnuda llena de magulladuras, sus ojos maliciosos observaron con éxtasis el pecho subir y bajar por la respiración agitada y llorosa, pavorosa. El muchacho intentó abrazarse con sus alas, siquiera su intento de moverse fue terriblemente doloroso, nada más llegar a la fortaleza oscura habían sido cruelmente destrozadas por su secuestrador, ahora caían como un peso muerto sobre su espalda magullada.

Él sollozó aterrorizado cuando las manos de garras afiladas abrieron bruscamente sus piernas heridas, y se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mi hermoso pajarito, esto solo es el inicio.

El pequeño guarda rotó cerró los grandes ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y gritó ayuda a su padre contra la mordaza oscura que acallaba sus lamentos.

La risa macabra vibró por las cercanías de la Tercera Torre de Mephisto

* * *

.

 ** _¡Espero les haya gustado!_**

 ** _La verdad, no hay mucho que decir. Realmente estoy mareada, ¡Veo doble, lo juro!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer. ¡Besos!_**

 ** _Zoey Namine._**


End file.
